


Annoyance

by seanpurrs



Series: Emotions [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyance is an unpleasant mental state that is characterized by such effects as irritation and distraction from one's conscious thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

Despite his (sometimes) resting bitch face, there were actually only a few things that annoyed Iwaizumi Hajime. Unfortunately, almost all of those things had to do with one person: Oikawa Tooru, his childhood friend and setter. 

It was a sad thing, really, because part of Iwaizumi’s annoyance came from being powerless. There was only so much he could do about for instance Oikawa’s way too harsh training routine.

Oikawa was always trying to improve himself to keep ahead of competition both in the form of other teams and, more importantly Karasuno’s setter Kageyama Tobio. He would often push himself to and past the limit, getting away with injuries but with a proud smile on face. 

It was Iwaizumi however who would notice that the smile would not always be reflected in his eyes, that lately the smiles were getting more and more empty. Oikawa was feeling Kageyama’s breath in his neck and he could no longer improve as fast as before.

Because of that he had been looking to improve in other areas. These things included playing other positions in volleyball, and actually working on school as well. While their team members and Oikawa’s teachers were happy with the effort Oikawa was making, Iwaizumi was the one who got a look behind the scenes so to say.

He would spend many nights texting with Oikawa, at Oikawa’s bed as he was forced to lay still with yet another injury, or at the hospital and on the phone with his setter’s parents. His parents had gotten used to him being home late or spending the night at his friend’s house, but Iwaizumi wasn’t sure whether he liked that.

The fact that they had gotten used to it meant that it had happened time and time again, and thinking back it had indeed. He remembered his first time at the ER as Oikawa broke his foot, and going there again almost as soon as the cast was off and he had bruised his thumb.

Iwaizumi was getting annoyed by the nights spent in the hospital, by the fact that most doctors and nurses knew Oikawa and no longer looked surprised to see him back so soon after they discharged him, by the fact that his friend had a whole drawer filled with x-ray scans at home, the fact that he would still cheerfully go back to practice.

He was annoyed by the fact that nobody on their team seemed to give a crap that Oikawa was destroying his body in the pursuit of power, dramatic as it might sound. That their coach had given up on trying to make him train les. He was annoyed that his parents didn’t speak up, knowing that there was little they could do to stop their son.

It annoyed him that his friend expected him to be there to take him to hospital, and it annoyed him that he was ready to do so at any given moment. It annoyed him that he seemingly supported Oikawa, and most of all it annoyed him when he felt proud after seeing Oikawa conquer another challenge he had set himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another emotion. So far this is working out quite nicely. As always thank you for reading! Commenting/leaving kudos is appreciated but don't feel obligated.


End file.
